Growing Pains
by Peggie
Summary: Bruce has to face up to the fact that Dick is growing up.


Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright

Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright

Growing Pains

By

Peggie

The silence between the two young men was deafening. Although they were both sat in the same room eating breakfast no one was speaking. Alfred had known instantly on their return to the cave in the early hours of the morning that something was wrong. Master Bruce had that angry brooding look about him and Master Dick was slamming his equipment back on the rack with more force than necessary. Most telling of all was no one was talking. Alfred's heart sank, he knew that the friendly atmosphere of the last couple of weeks certainly wouldn't go on forever. However he had hoped for a longer respite from the arguments that seemed to happen far too often between the two young men who he looked on as sons.

The problem was they were too much alike. They were also too close in age to be father and son as Bruce wanted them to be. They were more like siblings and although when younger Master Dick had idealised Bruce for his single-minded determination to fight crime, now he was older he saw Bruce as a man who although his mission was just also had his flaws. The main one being he wasn't willing to let Dick grow up. Bruce didn't understand that there had to be a time when he would have to step back from the role of father and became a friend instead. Alfred had made that adjustment years ago, when Bruce had still been a teenager. It had been a difficult step to take but it had to be done to let the boy develop into a young man. If Bruce didn't make the adjustment soon he would lose the boy's respect totally. Alfred had tried to explain this to Bruce but he just wouldn't listen.

Alfred felt the sudden pain gripping his stomach again, hell it was getting fiercer every time. He thanked God that the two young men were sunk in there own problems to notice him, he managed to walk out of the kitchen into the pantry before it was server enough to force him to almost keel over. Leslie was right it did need sorting out. He waited for a few minutes for the pain to subside. He then wiped the perspiration from his brow and picking up a few mushrooms walking back into the kitchen.

Bruce glanced up from his plate and looked at his butler quizzically. "Are you all right Alfred, you're very quiet this morning? Aren't you joining us for breakfast?"

The old man laughed humourlessly, "Me quiet! Besides the air is so frigid between you two I'd get frost bite attempting to sit at the same table."

"So what happened this time to cause the second coming of the ice age." 

"Ask Mr Protective here!" Dick spat out before violently pushing his chair back and storming out of the kitchen.

Alfred's eyes followed the young man then he looked back to Bruce. "So, what happened?"

"He nearly got himself killed! One of Two Face's punks had him in a arm lock and another was about to put a bullet in him, I had to let Two Face go so that I could help him."

"And did he need helping?" Alfred asked.

Bruce hesitated before speaking and Alfred knew the answer. "No he kicked the gun out of the man's hand then in the space of seconds he'd overpowered both men." Bruce said with evident pride in the young man's achievements.

"So if you had trusted Master Dick you would now have Two Face and his gang in custody!" 

"Yes, but what if…"

"What if you had a little more faith in the young man. Master Bruce, you have to learn to let go of him, he's not a child anymore. Please Sir, you must learn to trust him, to step back, before it's too late and you lose him altogether."

"I don't want to lose him Alfred, but I cannot just stop caring for him."

"Bruce, you'll never stop caring for him, believe me, whatever happens, but you have to let him grow up and make his own mistakes. Otherwise you will lose him."

"But a mistake in our line of work could be fatale!" Bruce muttered.

"And you think I don't know that?" Alfred asked. 

"He's my son Alfred, I just cannot let him go. You don't understand!"

"Don't I Sir, then perhaps I've misjudged what my role in this house has been in the past." With that the old man left the room.

Bruce watched him go mentally kicking himself for hurting another member of his family. Why the hell didn't he think before speaking? Other people managed to do it, so why did Bruce Wayne always wind up having to scrape the sole of his shoe off his tongue? Some days he was as brainless as the public image he portrayed.

Alfred was hit by another wave of pain followed by a bout of nausea. "Blasted ulcer." He muttered before throwing up. 

He picked up the phone next to his bed and called the motor pool at Wayne industries to order a car to pick Bruce up. There was no way he could mange to drive Bruce to work today. Then he phoned Leslie.

Alfred heard someone knocking quietly on his door, perhaps Bruce had come to apologise, now that would be a sign that the young man was finally beginning to understand. 

"Alfred," came Master Dick's voice "are you there?"

The old man felt slightly disappointed but accepted that it would have take a miracle to get Bruce to understand.

He opened the door and let the young man in. "He told you what happened?" Dick asked.

Alfred nodded.

"We had them all and he had to get all protective on me and let Two Face go! I mean Two Face, damn it Alfred we've worked our butts off to get him and he lets him go for nothing! I could handle the two thugs, but he had to play the hero!"

"I know Master Dick, but he only did it because he's frightened of losing you. He cannot bear the though that you could be killed. I know you can handle yourself and so does Master Bruce, but that doesn't stop the fear." The old man said.

"I knew you'd take his side." Dick snapped angrily. 

"I am taking no one's side, young man I am just trying to make you both see the others point of view. You don't stop caring about a child you raised just because they are grown up. The fear and the worry are still there, whether they are eight or twenty-eight. The difference is as they get older there are more dangers threatening to steal them from you and your worries grow. The secret is not to let your child know that. Unfortunately Bruce doesn't understand that yet. I just hope that when you become a father you remember this tired old man's words."

Dick smiled at his friend, "How did you become so wise?" he asked.

Alfred laughed, "That comes with age, young sir. It's perhaps the only advantage to getting old."

"Now the car should be here to take you to school and Bruce to work in about ten minutes. So may a suggest you go and collect your books."

Dick looked at Alfred puzzled. "Aren't you driving us today?"

"No I've got a few personal things to take care of today. " Alfred said.

Bruce was stood looking at the car with a puzzled frowned. "Alfred's too busy to drive us today." Dick said as he slipped passed Bruce and climbed into the limousine. 

Bruce turned towards his old friend and looked at him closely. "I didn't mean what I said to sound like it did Alfred, you know that don't you? "

"I know Sir, it alright I am not angry with you. I've just got other things to do today." 

Bruce smiled uncertainly. "Just so long as you know, well you know what I mean."

"I know young man," Alfred smiled at him in a rather sad way and as Bruce walked out through the door he heard "and I love you too!"

He turned back toward the old man but he'd already gone.

Leslie arrived at the house a few minutes later. "It's about time you got this sorted!" she scolded gently. Someone who doesn't smoke or drink alcohol and who is otherwise fit shouldn't have an ulcer. They are pretty rare for people in your line of work you know."

"Why, how many butlers to vigilantes where part of the survey?" Alfred asked.

Leslie smiled. "Do Bruce and Dick know you're having surgery today?" She asked. 

He shook his head, "They weren't in the most receptive mood last night. Anyway it's only minor. In and out in a few hours you said."

Leslie just shook her head. "You should have told them Alfred, they have a right to know." 

Dick returned early from school to an empty house. The heating had broken down at school, so everyone had been sent home. Dick had called to see if Alfred could pick him up but there had been no answer. So Denny Witting had given him a lift. Dick figured Alfred was just out at the Bank or something. But after checking the garage he was puzzled. None of the vehicles were missing. 

He called Bruce's office and spoke to his P.A. "Sandy is it possible to speak to Bruce?" he asked. 

Sandy glance at her boss, he was stood in the outer office in the middle of a heated discussion with Lucius Fox. She mouthed "Call from Dick for you." Bruce shook his head.

"Sorry Dick, Mr Wayne is in conference. Can I take a message." 

"No it's OK, Alfred isn't there by any chance is he?"

"No Dick, I haven't seen Mr Pennyworth today, why is there a problem?"

Bruce was already stood at Sandy's shoulder. She was quite shocked when he snatched the phone off her.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"I was just wondering where Alfred was that's all Bruce. Only he's not at home and the cars are all still here." Dick sounded puzzled.

"What did he say this morning when he told you about not driving us in today?" Bruce asked.

"Only that he had some personal stuff to do. Maybe Leslie and he have gone out for the day. I mean we didn't exactly give him chance to tell us his plans, did we?"

"Hang on a minute Dick, Sandy would you check if the motor pool have a car booked for me to return home tonight. Then put a call through to Dr Leslie for me."

"Dick has he left a note or anything? Any instructions about dinner."

"No nothing Bruce, it's as thought he's just vanished."

Bruce was worried, Alfred vanishing and after the 'I love you too' remark that morning. Alfred never expressed his feelings openly like that. Something had to be wrong! 

"Mr Wayne," Sandy said, "The car is order. Mr Pennyworth arranged it this morning. I've not been able to get Dr Leslie but her assistant Maggie is on line two."

"Hold on Dick, I am going to talk to Maggie at the clinic, to see what she knows."

As Sandy and Lucius watched Bruce's face first paled, then set into a grim frowned. He thanked the woman on the phone then slammed receiver down.

"Mr Wayne, what about Dick, he was on line one!" Sandy said worried by her boss's angry demeanour.

"Sandy, call him back tell him I'll pick him up in twenty minutes. Lucius, I need the keys to your car."

The man looked at Bruce shocked, Bruce never drove himself.

"I need your car keys now Lucius, please." Bruce pleaded. "Alfred's in hospital I need to collect Dick and get there, quickly!"

Lucius handed over his keys, "Is there anything else I can do Bruce?" he asked concerned.

Bruce shook his head. His jaw clenched tight.

Alfred woke up to find a rather angry and worried Bruce sat next to his bed.

"So you've decided to wake up, have you?" Bruce asked his voice gruff. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this? How come you didn't tell me you were ill. Who gave you the sole rights to decide on who gets to know what in this family. I am not a child any more, you should tell me when there is something that will affect the family, just you remember that in future!"

"You have my apologies Sir. I would have told you but you seemed rather involved in capturing Two Face. I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily." 

"I am not ten any more!" Bruce muttered angrily. "You don't have to hide things from me to protect my feelings. You can trust me to cope on my own."

"No, I imagine it's not pleasant to be to be treated like a child is it, Sir? You must be feelings the same way Master Dick felt this morning."

A half smile crept on to Bruce's face. "Message received." he said gently. "Leslie said you'd had an ulcer, probably stress related."

"Well you know how it is Sir, worrying whether the soufflé will rise or if you've put enough salt in the soup."

"Or worrying if some mad man will kill your son tonight?" Bruce asked quietly.

Alfred smiled sadly. "I must admit that thought does occur from time to time."

"I didn't know." Bruce stopped, "Well I did, but you've never made an issue of it, unless I was totally reckless."

"That's because you've grown up and have the right to make your own mistakes Bruce! A right to live your own life. Just like Dick has! You don't stop caring Bruce, but you do have to start trusting."

"So this is what I've got to look forward to?" Bruce asked bleakly. "An ulcer at age sixty!"

"I sincerely hope so Sir!" at Bruce's puzzled look he added "It certainly beats having a funeral before reaching forty!"

Bruce laughed, "Are you ready for more visitors?" he asked. "Leslie and Dick are waiting to say hello. Then after the Doctor's been I'll drive us home!" 


End file.
